Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)
"Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Mac's revenge-obsessed father is released from prison and Mac and Charlie fake their deaths to save their lives. Meanwhile, Frank and Dennis go inside the world of anonymous sex when they discover a glory hole in one of the bathroom stalls. Recap Following Mac and Charlie's faked death, the rest of the gang holds a funeral at Paddy's. Dennis wears the duster and presents a slideshow while Bonnie Kelly cries and Mrs. Mac sleeps. Mac and Charlie watch through an air conditioner vent. Dee refuses to believe they are really dead. Dennis's grieving process is short and decides he wants to find another roommate. He places an ad in the newspaper looking for hot women to sleep with when Jan approaches and suggests he be the roommate. Dennis is awed by Jan's promised European sex parties. Two German girls come over and dance in their underwear and Mac gets jealous of Dennis' happiness as he watches through the window. Dee tells Dennis she is going for a run in the park but he shoos her. Mac and Charlie visit Charlie's apartment where Frank has made a mannequin lookalike of Charlie. Jan and Dennis take the party to Paddy's where many more girls in underwear show up. Jan tells Dennis that he has arranged someone to service him in the gloryhole in Paddy's bathroom. Dennis sticks his penis through the hole and Frank is on the other side. Both men grow upset and kick Jan and all the hot German girls out of the bar. Dee, Mac, and Charlie bust out of Paddy's office holding sparklers in an attempt to scare Dennis and Frank into thinking they were ghosts. Dennis tells them that he knew they were camping on the roof from their loud noises. Charlie expresses concern that Luther may still try and kill them when Frank reads them a letter Luther left, which explains that he has fled to Tijuana to escape The Gang. Alliances * and - Fake their deaths to avoid Luther. * and - team up to explore the world of "anonymous sex". Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Gregory Scott Cummins as Luther * Sandy Martin as Mac's Mom * Keir O'Donnell as Jan * Lynne Marie Stewart as Charlie's Mom Co-Starring * Gregoria McGreggor as Bus Driver * Atticus Todd as Big Strange Dude Trivia * "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi plays during slide show at Mac & Charlie's wake. * "En el Tiempo en la Colonia / Mata Siguaraya" by Carlos Puebla, Pedro Sosa and Santiago Martinez plays during the closing credits. * In this episode, the "Poltergeist" movie is mentioned by Mac, Charlie and Dee. * A scene when Mac's father shaves looking in the mirror (11:15), is likely a parody of James Cameron's "The Terminator". Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Sweet Dee gags Category:Episodes on a Monday